


That Was Always Then, and This is Soon to Be Now

by BecksCosmos



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecksCosmos/pseuds/BecksCosmos





	1. Satu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoRanger6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRanger6/gifts).

He looked around the clearing as he rubbed his eyes. Emptiness tugging at his heart as the pain washed over him. Like a sadness longing to be free. Years and years of this. No mother no father, no family at all. Just the wolves as his company. His only company. Carterson sighed and sat down, resting his back on a tree. A wolf came Up to him as he started to rub it's fur. He heard a noise and stopped. Shewing the wolf away as he went closer. The closer he got the softer the howls from above were. Soon, he found himself staring at a human being.

Dana looked shocked as she turned around and noticed the man. Clad in nothing but loin cloth, his eyes were dull and his skin sunken deep. His hair was mangilly and full of snarls. With lips as pure as can be and a heart to good to be true. He starred at her, leaping his way closer until he could sniff her. The wolves howls became louder and stronger, but he knew she wouldn't hurt them. Carterson looked at the wolves who all leaped down in front of him. He stopped. Putting his hand out as the wolves whimpered away. He could hear the girl breathing, could see the sadness and worry in her eyes. Carterson took a leaf and put it on her head, making the girl laugh and smile. She nodded for him to follow her, so he did. Not knowing he was in the for the ride of his life.

She returned home back to the aqua base with Carter in tow. No one was home so she could bathe him in peace. She grabbed the soap and put him in the tub. Washing him before drying him off and cutting off his hair. Once done she removed all of his body hair. Carterson tried escaping but Dana grabbed him with a force. Shaking her head as he laughed. She dressed him and smiled, tugging at his red shirt before remembering what his mother once told him. 

"Wolf by heart wolf by spirit." The quote rung in his head as he looked at the wall. Tearing Up as he remembered his family. Remembered all the good times life had. But now, just emptiness. Again tugging at his heart strings. Love longing to be free, to be open and full of life. He again sighed and got Up. Following the girl into a different room as he heard her speak to a big man.

"His name is Carterson, and he has no one. I cleaned him Up thank goodness. But, he seems so sad and empty. I want him to stay here for a while. Being among those wolves is doing nothing good to him." She spoke as the man nodded. Dana grabbed his hand and spoke softly to him.

"Carter, you're going to stay here for a while, okay?? We've got a room for you and some clothes. Food too. You're safe here, always." She smiled as he smiled back. Wondering how life could be this way But knowing it had to happen soon. He knew he was human but this was just crazy to him. He followed her and took her hand, hopping never to let go.


	2. Dua

It had only been a few days but he was already learning so much. Carter smiled as he looked at Dana again, seeing her gleaming eyes sparkle like a bright light. Laughing, Carter looked again at Dana, and threw his food at her. She looked annoyed for a moment, but knew there was something special about him, Like, she was ment to find him. She knew she was, and she was glad she did. But being a ranger and caring for a man wasn't what her idea of fun ment. She looked at the hook with no jacket, she looked at the morpher laying there, and she looked back at Carter. He was giggling and smiling pointing at a card with a star on it. She looked back again, and looked at Carter again. She sighed. Dana knew the team was failing miserly and needed a red ranger. She could count on Carter, he loved learning and the color red. Dana could sense there was tons of goodness inside his heart, like a wavy ocean. She pondered her thoughts, and went to pick Up the morpher. Heading to Carter and speaking softly. Dana knew she wouldn't regret this. Not knowing her father was watching in approval.

"Carter, how would you like to help me save people's lives?" Carter looked at her and smiled, soon speaking softly.

"Carter... love help." he smiled again as she smiled back.

"With this morpher Carter, you can transform into the Red Rescue Ready Ranger, and leader of our team. It's a big responsibility. But Carter, I sense an ocean of goodness inside you, longing to be free. I've seen you fight, you've got passion and happiness in everything you do. You love to help people and put others before yourself. Your very strong, brave, reliable, and sweet. I couldn't think of anyone else more suited for this power than you." She soon smiled as she opened the box, and Carter grabbed out the morpher. Smiling as he pulled Dana into a tight hug. She looked Up to see her father nodding at her in approval, as Carter put the morpher on his wrist. Captain Mitchell held out a jacket and gave it to Carter to put on. Grabbing it, putting it on he smiled. Soon remembering his mothers words yet again tugging at his heartstrings. He sobbed for a moment, but knew they were in a better place. To avegne them could ruin his fate. He spoke the words out loud in English, studdering at every word in his broken grasps. 

"Wolf.. heart, wolf... spirit." His reach of air lived short, as his family trotted away in his echos. He cries turned into broken tears, and his heart tied Up. Dana held him, knowing his loss. Knowing what went wrong, she held on to him, and he held onto her. Hopping never to let go ever again.


End file.
